A Wonderful Guy
by Nezumii
Summary: Warning: Implied mutilation of a minor, OOC-Dark!Merlin, Mentions of Slash, Wonky order of events, Implied violence only. Don't get your hopes up for a decent story.


**A Wonderful Guy**

**Warning: Implied mutilation of a minor, OOC-Dark!Merlin, Mentions of Slash, Wonky order of events, Implied violence only. Don't get your hopes up for a decent story.**

MacCready slowly opened his eyes as he came to. The light above him blinded him momentarily and a soft song played from something close by. He vaguely recognized it as "Civilization".

"Good to see you're finally awake!"

He tried to stand but immediately found out he was bound to a stretcher. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing personal, MacCready."

The boy's eyes shot to the shadows to his left. "Merlin? ... Merlin is that you?"

"Yes." came the simple reply.

His eyes could barely make out a shadow sitting on the floor against the wall with a glowing green screen near it pointing away from them both.

"Why am I here?"

An insane giggle was his only reply. MacCready's blood grew cold and he began struggling against his bonds.

"I am not from this planet, you know." MacCready stopped struggling and stared blankly at the shadow. "During the final battle against an old friend she cast a spell to cripple me and send me here so I wouldn't be a bother anymore. I managed to strike her down just as the spell was cast but that did nothing. My body was destroyed, my memories and powers locked away and I was born here. In the Capital Wasteland."

"You're crazy, Mungo!"

Merlin hummed in agreement. "I'm sure I am, actually. I remembered nothing of my past life until an incident in Point Lookout. After the incident I remembered everything and my powers returned. I'm sure the sudden surge of all this finally made me snap. Can't really blame me thanks to what happened to me way back then."

The small Mayor started to test the bonds holding him. "What happened?" he asked to keep Merlin busy.

"They all betrayed me. Every damn one. All the trash I've been protecting from harm for so long... The first was my mother...

I visted my mother for the first time in a year. She was out in the fields and I waited for her at home. I wandered around a bit happy to be back until I came across an old, worn book. It was her journal. I didn't want to pry but the curiosity was to much. I began to read from page one. It detailed different attempts she's made on my life because she thought I was a freak of nature. She poisoned my milk when I began to show my magic, she let the neighbors vicious dog out after me when I was six, she tried to stab me in my sleep when I was eleven and after many more attempts my magic forced her to give up. Until a thought struck her. She would send me away to Camelot. Surely with my lack of magical control and her friend's allegiance to Uther I'd be executed quickly."

Merlin's snarl sounded more animalistic than human.

"The rest of them were the same. Gaius told Uther about me to save his own hide after a witchfinder was brought in. Uther showed himself as the coward I always knew him to be. He found out I was Emrys and immediately ran to me in the dungeons. Uther let me free and begged me not to destroy them all. Pathetic.

Even after I gave them all the full story of how I've done nothing but remain loyal and protect them with my magic they still treated me like trash. Leon tried to kill me several times, Elyan aided him, Percival turned a blind eye to their attempts, Arthur tossed me aside as if our love meant nothing and took Gwen as his new love. Gwen allowed this even knowing how true I loved him and how much she supposedly supported me even through my magic. Lying bitch."

Merlin began to speak again but stopped and took a few deep breaths. He began again.

"Gwaine's betrayel was the worst. He was the one person I thought I could trust above all others. When he found out about my magic his eyes grew cold and he t... He told me I was dead to him." MacCready screamed as half of the wall to his right exploded. "THE ONE FUCKING PERSON I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST!"

The Mayor's heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought he would have a heart attack anytime now. "I am going to get them back. I will return. I will slaughter them like cattle after I've had my fun."

Joyous laughter echoed around the room.

"I know the teleportation spell I need. I almost have all of the ingredients I will need to cast it. The only ingredient that is left is six pairs of the eyes of the innocent. We both know where I can get those, don't we, MacCready?"

MacCready paled even farther and began struggling against his bonds with a new strength screaming obscenities and threats as Merlin stood and walked just outside of the shadows. The boy was rendered speechless and his eyes widened in pure terror. This Merlin looked just like the kind and patient Merlin he met just months ago except his eyes glittered a malicious gold, black liquid oozed from his eyes and mouth and his smile stretched to far with to many teeth.

"What... What the fuck?"

"I can't wait to see Arthur, My love, again. Perhaps I'll be lucky and his dear Guinevere will be pregnant?" Merlin chuckled darkly to himself.

The warlock pulled out and flipped open his favorite straight razor as he slowly began to approach the stretcher.

As MacCrady began to scream, Merlin began to sing along with his Pip-boy.

"I'm as corny as Kansas in August,

I'm as normal as blueberry pie.

No more a smart little boy with no heart,

I have found me a wonderful guy!"


End file.
